wikiuchihafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Plantilla:ACGNetwork
}} |dvd-cover= |game-cover|game-screenshot= |}} | class="fill-horiz" | } |film-poster = This image is of a film poster, and the copyright for it is most likely owned by either the publisher of the film or the studio which produced the film in question. It is believed that the use of film posters: |film-screenshot = This image is a screenshot from a copyrighted film, and the copyright for it is most likely owned by the studio which produced the film, and possibly also by any actors appearing in the screenshot. It is believed that the use of screenshots: |tv-screenshot = This is a screenshot of a television program, and is protected by copyright and/or trademark. It is believed that the exhibition of low-resolution images of logos: |video-screenshot = This image is a screenshot from a copyrighted video, and the copyright for it is most likely owned by the individual or company which produced the video, and possibly also by any character appearing in the screenshot. It is believed that the use of screenshots: |game-screenshot = This is a screenshot of a copyrighted video or computer game, and the copyright for it is most likely held by the company or person that developed the game. It is believed that the use of screenshots: |dvd-cover = This image is of a DVD cover, and the copyright for it is most likely owned by either the publisher of the DVD or the studio which produced the DVD in question. It is believed that the use of images of DVD covers: |game-cover = This image is cover art for a video or computer game, and the copyright for it is most likely owned by either the game's publisher or developer. It is believed that the use of images of game cover art: |comic = This image is from a comic strip, webcomic or from the cover or interior of a comic book. The copyright for this image is most likely owned by either the publisher of the comic or the writer(s) and/or artist(s) which produced the comic in question. It is believed that the use of comic book scans: |character = This image is an illustration of a character or characters in a comic book, video game, or animated television program or film. The copyright for it is most likely owned by either the publisher/producer and/or artist(s) producing the work in question. It is believed that the use of images of character artwork: |logo = This is a logo of a series, organization, item, or event, and is likely protected by copyright and/or trademark. It is believed that the use of low-resolution images of logos: |light-novel = This is a page of a Light Novel: | This work is copyrighted and unlicensed. It does not fall into one of the blanket Fairuse categories listed at Template:Fairuse. However, it is believed that the use of this work:}} } |logo = * To illustrate the organization, item, or event in question. |light-novel = * To illustrate screenshots of a Light Novel. |movie-poster = * To illustrate the film in question or to provide critical analysis of the poster content or artwork. |film-screenshot = * For identification and critical commentary on the station ID or program and its contents. |tv-screenshot = * To illustrate the television program in question. |video-screenshot = * For identification and critical commentary on the video and its contents. |game-screenshot = * For identification and critical commentary on: ** The computer or video game in question. ** The copyrighted character(s) or item(s) depicted in the screenshot. |dvd-cover = * To illustrate the DVD or series in question. |game-cover = * To illustrate the game or cover in question. |comic = * Images of the cover of a comic book: ** To illustrate the issue of the comic book in question. ** To illustrate the periodical comic book series of which this issue is a part. ** To illustrate the copyrighted comic book character(s) or group(s) on the cover of the issue in question. * Images of a single panel from a comic strip or an interior page of a comic book: ** To illustrate the scene or storyline depicted. ** To illustrate the copyrighted character(s) or group(s) depicted on the excerpted panel in question. * Where no free alternative exists or can be created due to but not limited to: ** When an image contains graphics or other things which may be trademarked and therefore even a image drawn by an editor would not be free-use due to trademark. ** When the originality of the original image is needed to depict itself in ways that a freely reproduced image could not depict. |character = * For commentary on the character or characters in question. | * To illustrate the object in question. * Where no free equivalent is available or could be created that would adequately give the same information. }} * On the |name}} ( ), hosted on servers in the United States by Wikia, Inc. (wikia.com) ...qualifies as anime|interwiki}}Project:Fairuse policy|Fairuse under United States copyright law. Any other uses of this image, on Wikia or elsewhere, may be copyright infringement. See the acg|interwiki}}Project:Fairuse policy|Fairuse policy. ---- } |logo = Use of the logo here does not imply endorsement of the organization by the |name}} or Wikia, Inc. nor does it imply endorsement of the |name}} or Wikia, Inc. by the organization. | }} |} is used to tag copyrighted images which are used to document certain things. Usage * Fairuse type is a Fairuse category that the image falls under, current ones are: ** film-poster: For scans/captures of film posters. ** film-screenshot: For screenshots of films/movies. ** tv-screenshot: For screenshots of television programs. ** video-screenshot: For screenshots of other types of video. ** game-screenshot: For screenshots of video games. ** dvd-cover: For scans/captures of dvd-covers. ** game-cover: For scans/captures of game-covers. ** comic: For scans/captures of comic covers, artwork, or panels. ** character: For character artwork. (Headshots, screenshots, or generally any type of capture which identifiably singles out a single character). ** logo: For logos': ** '''light-novel' For light novel screenshots. * If you do not specify a category it will default to a generic Fairuse description for all things which do not fit within the categories but are Fairuse. Category:Image wiki templates